


Unravel (A Perfume Ad)

by CalamityCain



Category: TV Commercials, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Commercials, Cults, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Perfume, RPF, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: After crashing his car, a young man is spirited away to a sex cult where secret desires are brought to life.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Unravel (A Perfume Ad)

**Author's Note:**

> the fantasy commercial i dream of making or being involved in, basically
> 
> i am a writer in an advertising agency and this is generally how i write my scripts. they are not formatted or crafted in the style of a screenplay or proper film scriptwriting, but merely a story outline with only basic camera directions. this is the stuff we write for presentation purposes and to share with the production company / director who will turn your script and storyboard into a full shootboard and then into an actual film.
> 
> the title and scent of this fictional product is inspired by the non-fictional Ajmal Kashaf, an oudh-based unisex perfume (‘kashaf’ = 'unravel' in Arabic)

The opening scene zooms in slowly through the arch of a doorway to show a powerfully built man (Chris) rising from a large bath or pool.

This is juxtaposed with fast, slightly blurred shots of a burst tyre and a car skidding out of control.

Cut to Chris standing with his back to us, water dripping off his muscled shoulders.

Cut to a large cloud of dust stirred up in slow motion by the skidding car as it finally crashes into a boulder.

Cut to Chris’s face turning to the side as a flicker of light reveals his side profile. He wipes the water off his face.

Cut to the car door opening; a lean, beautiful man (Tom) emerges, distress written all over his face. His eyes scan his surroundings and land on an old woman approaching him.

Our view goes to the woman. Her silver hair is wild and long, her movements athletic.

The shot pulls out to show other people also approaching: men and women of varying ages, walking purposefully through long swaying grass towards Tom. They are simply dressed in white or earthy colours. Their smiles are welcoming.

Cut to a wide top shot of the whole scene as we see a verdant landscape with tall boulders like the one Tom ran his car into, and the ‘hippy commune’ folks all approaching Tom.

The old woman opens her arms in a welcoming manner. As she comes closer and occupies the whole frame, the scene goes to black…

…and transitions to Tom walking through a wide corridor guided by the old woman and a teenage girl. Biers of incense line the corridor; their smoke brushes Tom’s face, making him giddy. The scene takes on a slightly dream-like, languid feel.

They enter a circular room with a high domed ceiling furnished with luxurious cushions. The place is dimly lit by round moon-like lanterns.

In the middle of the room is Chris sprawled on a heap of cushions, wearing only a short silk sarong. He is draped from all sides by beautiful young men who look right of out a Botticelli painting. His hands freely grope their pert backsides and tease their nipples.

As Tom stares at this lascivious sight, the teenage girl and old woman start to strip him down. He is aware of this but seems unable to resist, in the thrall of the incense smoke and surreal atmosphere.

Chris stares back at him. His gaze seems both challenging and seductive.

Cut to the woman beside him, who is dressed like a casual 19th century pirate (billowing shirt and silk vest, breeches, bare feet). She pours a few drops of liquid onto her neck. Cut to a closeup of the bottle: deep green glass and square cut, gleaming emerald where the light hits it.

Pull out to show an identical bottle being held by a blindfolded man. He is part of a circle of six people, three men and three women, at the centre of the room. All of them are blindfolded, their faces and palms raised to the ceiling in what resembles an act of worship.

Tom is transfixed by this sight; with some effort, he turns away to take in his surroundings. The room seems to be languidly rotating around him. From his expression we can see his dizziness intensifying.

Cut to Chris whose eyes never leave Tom, even as he locks lips with one of his boy-nymphs.

Cut to closeup of Tom’s eyes closing.

Slowly, the scene tilts and zooms out and we see him now alone, in bed, twisting beneath the sheets. He is caught in the throes of a dream.

A hand – painted a dark gleaming beetle-green – pulls on the edge of the thin blanket. Another two, three hands join in exposing his naked body. The shot lingers on the angular curve of his hipbone. We see flashes of his shoulder, his taut belly, the dip of his clavicle as a stranger’s tongue dips in about to lick it.

In a sudden movement, fingers clamp down on his neck. His lips fall open in a gasp. Fingers invade his mouth, cover his eyes. His wrists are being pinned down, his entire body increasingly covered in a swarm of painted strangers.

As they bring him to arousal (seemingly against his will) he begins writhing and panting even as he struggles to break free.

This scene is juxtaposed with quick flashes of the blindfolded circle from earlier. They raise their now joined hands while murmuring soundless words.

A hand covers Tom’s mouth tightly to silence his cries. Through gleaming dark green fingers, we see Tom’s wide open eye.

He wakes from the dream gasping for air. He is in the same bedchamber, with one difference: the surroundings are lit differently, candles flickering in round moon-like lanterns. And beside him, arms encircling his slender body, is Chris – asleep with a knowing smile on his face.

Our view moves from Tom’s shocked reaction to the foreground where a deep emerald-green glass bottle sits on the bedside table with the word ‘UNRAVEL’ carved into the faceted surface.

VO (TOM):

_“For the secrets spoken only in dreams._

_Unravel your darkest desires.”_

~


End file.
